The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for aligning a housing with a member rotating therein. More specifically, the present invention relates to an apparatus for mounting to a rotating member for centering, or aligning, the rotating member within a housing and a method for using that apparatus for centering the rotating member within the housing.
Certain diesel engines require that the engine and transmission be properly aligned to avoid drivetrain failure. In such drivetrains, the engine and transmission are not directly connected to each other instead, they bolt to an aluminum flywheel housing and the flywheel housing must be precisely aligned to the engine crankshaft. For instance, CUMMINS(copyright) and MACK(copyright) diesel engine manufacturers require a tolerance of 0.006xe2x80x3 at the top, bottom, and side of the flywheel housing.
The current method used to align the flywheel housing to the engine crankshaft utilizes a standard dial indicator with a magnetic base. The magnetic base is attached to the crankshaft which is steel. The dial indicator is positioned to contact the inside mating surface of the flywheel housing where the transmission makes contact. To check alignment, one man must turn the crankshaft from the front of the engine, and must use a large wrench to do so to overcome engine compression. Another man is required at the back of the engine at the flywheel housing to read the dial indicator and make the necessary adjustments to bring the housing in line with the crankshaft. This method requires a great deal of physical exertion and is very time consuming. There is also a chance that the magnetic base will move during alignment such that the alignment is not precise.
There is, therefore, a need for an improved method for aligning a rotating member with the housing in which the member rotates, and it is an object of the present invention to provide such a method.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide an improved apparatus for aligning a rotating member with the housing in which the member rotates.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus and method for aligning a housing with a member rotating within the housing using a tool with which engine mechanics are familiar, namely, a dial indicator.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a method for aligning a rotating member with the housing in which the member rotates that can be performed by one person.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus and method for aligning a crankshaft with a flywheel housing with improved accuracy.
Other objects, and the advantages, of the present invention will be made clear to those skilled in the art by the following description of the presently preferred embodiments thereof.
These objects are achieved by providing an apparatus for aligning a housing with a member rotating within the housing with a dial indicator comprising a main shaft, a mount for aligning the main shaft with the center axis of a member that rotates within a housing, and a sleeve that is received upon the main shaft for turning relative to the main shaft. The sleeve comprises a mount to which a dial indicator is mounted, the dial indicator being mounted in a position in which the contact point thereof contacts the housing when the sleeve is turned for outputting a measurement of any misalignment between the housing and the rotating member.
The present invention also provides a method for aligning a housing with a member rotating therein using a dial indicator comprising the steps of mounting a main shaft on a member rotating within a housing in alignment with the center axis of the rotating member, rotating a sleeve having a dial indicator mounted thereto on the main shaft with the contact point of the dial indicator in contact with the housing, and adjusting the position of the housing relative to the center axis of the rotating member until the dial indicator outputs a measurement indicating acceptable alignment between the housing and the center axis of the rotating member.